ONE PIECE FILM: GOLD- Preview Pack
by XFangHeartX
Summary: Contains trailers and sneak peeks of my version of the movie. Read and review, and no flames or hate, please!
1. Trailer 1

Before we begin, I'd just like to say that this is not my version of the movie, just a preview of what's to come. I will probably put up previews and excerpts of this, just so you guys can be a little hyped for it. They'll mostly be scenes I made up for the sake of the story, including OCs.

Anyway, enjoy! And just a precaution: for those who have seen the movie, please don't spoil it for others. Thank you.

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, and Gild Platas/Kuro Diablo © Me

* * *

(WARNING: The following is a preview of upcoming rendition of One Piece Film: Gold. Viewer discretion is advised.)

* * *

[A golden tower comes into view, followed by Gild Tesoro, walking up a flight of stairs while snapping his fingers and holding a golden microphone, dressed up in a white and golden suit. The title, _Gran Tesoro_ , appears in flashing lights.]

Tesoro: Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome...to the world's largest entertainment city... *stands up on a platform while pointing his finger up* _Gran Tesoro_!

[As the lights turn on, the _Thousand Sunny_ approaches with Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Blizzard sitting on the figurehead as Luffy points forward. There are brief images of people walking around in the casino, including Heracles for some reason, the Straw Hats wearing white formal outfits as they look up at the giant golden tower, Tesoro clenching his hands into a fist, causing gold tentacles to drop down from the ceiling, Dice standing in between two metal...dice, Mr. Tanaka phasing through the floor, and Akainu in his office, seething angrily.)

Tesoro: Tonight, fools who are blinded by their own avarice and dreaming of making it big will visit this ship, once again. This ship is recognized as an independent state by the government!  
 ** _  
AN ABSOLUTE SANCTUARY THAT NOT EVEN THE WORLD GOVERNMENT CAN TOUCH..._**

[The Thousand Sunny flies into Gran Tesoro using a Coup de Burst.]

Tesoro: So, everyone...

[Raise Max, a short, middle-aged man with green hair, stands with his hair waving in the wind, while Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Aika stare in shock.]

Tesoro: Please enjoy to your heart's content...

[Nami, Brook, Usopp, Carina, Chopper, Sanji, and Robin are seen running through a hallway, avoiding the red glowing eyes of the owls up in the rafters, and Aika and Kumi are seen running away from Kuro Diablo, AKA, Gild Plata, in his full Black Jaguar form.]

Tesoro: ...The moment when dreams...

[The next image shows Chopper wearing sunglasses and a mustache and beard, followed by Baccarat as she takes off her sunglasses, then Carina winking at the fourth wall, Tesoro flicking one of his rings at the camera as Carina sits next to him.]

Tesoro: ...Turn into despair! For THAT...

[Sanji, disguised as a janitor, kicks a guard in the skull, and Zoro, on the _Sunny_ , is seen lunging at an enemy. Then, Luffy, Franky, and Blizzard fall into a huge golden room.]

Tesoro: ...is the ultimate ENTERTAINMENT!  
 _ **  
THE MONSTERS OF THE NEW WORLD BEGIN TO MAKE THEIR MOVE...**_

[There is a crowd cheering. In the center of _Gran Tesoro_ , there is a giant, golden mess of wriggling tendrils...holding Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Sanji, Robin, Brook, Aika, and Kumi captive...as they are slowly turned into gold, themselves. The scene then switches to Tesoro sitting on a sofa as he is confronted by Luffy and Blizzard.]

Tesoro: This is a very grand stage, wouldn't you agree? So...what are you gonna do, Straw Hat?

Luffy: KICK YOUR ASS!

 **ONE PIECE FILM: GOLD**

 ** _Coming between late 2016 to early 2017..._**

* * *

That's all for now. More Dressrosa, later today!

Review, please!


	2. Trailer 2

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, and Gild Platas/Kuro Diablo © Me

* * *

(WARNING: The following is a preview of upcoming rendition of One Piece Film: Gold. Viewer discretion is advised.)

* * *

[The _Thousand Sunny_ approaches the entrance to _Gran Tesoro_.]  
 ** _  
COMING BETWEEN LATE 2016 TO EARLY 2017..._**

[Cars are seen, driving up and down roads.]

Tesoro: Welcome to the world's largest entertainment city... _Gran Tesoro_!  
 ** _  
THE ULTIMATE ENTERTAINMENT BEGINS!_**

[Tesoro is seen, sitting in his lounge, taking off on of his rings.]  
 ** _  
GILD TESORO, THE GOLD EMPEROR_**

Tesoro: I am the owner of this ship, _Gran Tesoro_...

[The scene switches to the Sunny sailing through the entrance tunnel until Franky uses a Coup de Burst.]

Luffy: Let's GO~!

Aika: Yeah~!

 ** _EXECUTIVE PRODUCER: EIICHIRO ODA  
_**  
[Then, we see Usopp, Chopper, Luffy, and Blizzard with Usopp trying to drive a car until Luffy stretches his arms, sending them all flying towards a Ferris wheel!]

Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAA~!

Blizzard: _I'M GONNA PUUUUUUUUUUUUUKE!_

[Then, we see the Straw Hats disguise as World Nobles, only Luffy, Blizzard, and Franky aren't there, then we see Usopp, Chopper, and Brook running away from something, Luffy accidentally slipping off a gold tower, and finally, Carina grinning.]

Carina: I told you, didn't I? Whoever gets tricked is the loser.

 ** _FANFICTION WRITER: XFANGHEARTX  
_**  
[The scene switches to Luffy and Nami, standing back-to-back, while Aika watches them, tearfully.]

Nami: You can be a real idiot sometimes, Luffy! You're supposed to protect me!

Luffy: Why should I protect you from something that you need to resolve on your own?!

[We see, Sabo, Koala, and Lucky in an office, Sabo casually grinning as his hat covers his eyes, followed by Fleet Admiral Sakazuki in his office.]

Sabo: So, you're telling me to just let this slide?

[We get several scenes of Tesoro, pointing upwards, Tesoro and his younger brother, Gild Plata, meeting with Doflamingo and his crew, and Lucci taking off his mask.]

Lucci: Some people call him "Monster".

[Then, the scene switches to Luffy, lying on the floor, clutching his stomach, while Zoro is trapped in a giant clump of gold. Then, we see Tesoro, raising his hands up as a geyser of gold gushes out and covers him and his crew.]

Tesoro: EVERYTHING IS MEANT TO BE DOMINATED BY GOLD!  
 ** _  
THE MONSTERS OF THE NEW WORLD BEGIN TO MAKE THEIR MOVE..._**

[The scene switches to a giant golden room where several skulls are seen, lying on the floor. Several shots of people offering treasure, only to look down in despair, women in bathing suits counting their cash, and a man getting stomped on the head before we see Tesoro in his lounge, again.]

Tesoro: Those without money cannot obtain anything! Their only choice is to be controlled...

[We see Luffy, dressed in his leather outfit, getting into Gear Second position.]

Luffy: I told you...I WON'T BE CONTROLLED BY ANYBODY~!

(SONG: Ikari wo Kure wo by GLIM SPANKY)

[A huge explosion occurs as the Straw Hats desperately try to escape a tidal wave of gold, Franky using Coup de Boo to carry Luffy, Zoro, Brook, and Blizzard, Robin carrying Nami, Aika, and Kumi while using Cien Fleur Wing, and Sanji carrying Carina bridal style while using Sky Walk. Then, there are shots of Raise Max, Baccarat flipping a coin in her fingers, Dice picking up two giant metal dice, Gild Platas chasing after Aika and Kumi as Kuro Diablo the Black Jaguar, Mr. Tanaka grinning, and Sanji, wearing the armor that the World Noble guards wear, kicking away golden tendrils.]

Sanji: YOU SHITTY BASTARD~!

[Zoro roars as he tries to cut down Tesoro, who uses his Gold-Gold powers to block his attack.]

Robin: ZORO!

[Then, we see the Straw Hats, trapped in the golden miasma, about to become gold statues. Luffy is about to go into Gear Second, but then we see a brief image of a star brand, followed by an image of a woman with long, blonde hair and blue eyes...wearing shackles around her ankles and wrists.]

Tesoro: Get enraged, Straw Hat! Everything you work so hard to protect will be engulfed by my power!  
 ** _  
IS WHAT AWAITS THEM DOMINATION?_**

[Tesoro creates a golden gauntlet and punches Luffy in the face with it.]

Nami: LUFFY!

Aika: BIG BROTHER!

[The scene switches to Luffy in Gear Fourth mode, preparing his Gum-Gum Kong Gun.]

Luffy: You're just like that one guy that I hate SO MUCH!

 _ **OR FREEDOM?**_

[The Straw Hats look up to see a gigantic golden golem.]

Tesoro: This...IS THE FORM OF A GOD!

[Luffy is on the ground, his head bleeding...but that didn't mean he was down for the count.]

Luffy: TESORO~!

 **ONE PIECE FILM: GOLD**

* * *

Here's trailer 2! Hope you enjoy!

Review, please!


	3. Preview Prompt 1- The Dress

ONE PIECE FILM: GOLD

Preview Prompt 1:

The Dress

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, and Kumi © Me

* * *

Preview Summary- While formulating a plan to save Zoro from Tesoro's clutches, Luffy shows his…peculiar fashion sense.

* * *

Author's notes: I heard Luffy was going to be wearing a dress in the movie, so I thought to myself "Well, this is sure to be hilarious", and here we are! Please note that this is not final and it is subject to change when the actual story is released.

Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

Morning breaks. The Straw Hats are now sitting in their hotel room with Carina, Tesoro's songstress and an old rival of Nami's. They're currently discussing a plan to pull off a heist to steal Tesoro's fortune in order to save Zoro…as well as maybe just take it for the sake of having money in general. Everyone was sitting around the coffee table, looking at the blueprints for _Gran Tesoro_.

"So what would be a good way to go about this?" asked Nami, eating a cheeseburger.

"Since I know this whole place from stern to bow," Carina answered, "I know where Tesoro keeps all his money. In fact, Aika and Kumi found that place already. It was that giant vault that Plata was guarding."

Aika and Kumi nodded their heads at this, the former drinking out of a juice box.

"Of course, we can't just walk right up to it," said Carina. "Not with Tanaka watching it and Plata guarding it at the same time."

"So what do we do?" asked Sanji.

"Well, here's what I thought of," Nami spoke up. "We clearly can't go in there as-is, so I was thinking that we should some disguises."

"Way ahead of you, Nami!" Luffy exclaimed…wearing some sort of frilly dress with a lily in his hair, to everyone's shock.

"…Well, now," Robin began, "I see you still have that cut from when Sanji tried to teach you to shave, last week, Luffy."

"Oh, god, I need to bleach my eyeballs," Sanji spoke up as he stood up and walked to the bathroom.

Chopper and Brook were trying to stifle their laughter as they looked at their captain while Franky and Nami just gaped, the former raising his shades.

"Okay, I'm not gonna lie," Usopp began, "he actually does make it look good."

" _Luffy, why are you wearing a dress?!"_ Blizzard asked, covering Aika and Kumi's eyes.

"I think a better question is why aren't you?" Luffy asked back, only for the wolf-dog to growl at him. "…Yeah, you're right. I'll go change."

"Please do that!" Nami added as Luffy left.

"…Cute ass," Carina smirked as she stared after the captain's backside.

"Yeah, I know," Nami grinned. "Even if he is wearing a dress, he- hey! Dammit, Carina, get your mind outta the gutter!"

Carina only laughed in response while the navigator growled in irritation.

* * *

Tomorrow, more Heart of Gold!

Review, please!


	4. Preview Prompt 2- Aika's Suspicions

ONE PIECE FILM: GOLD

Preview Prompt 2:

Aika's Suspicions

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, and Kuro Diablo © Me

* * *

Preview Summary: While Luffy stops for dinner at the grand buffet, Aika spots somebody acting rather suspiciously and goes to investigate.

* * *

Luffy, dressed in a white suit and blue shirt with an orange palm tree pattern, a straw cowboy hat, and red sunglasses, sits down at a table while setting down plates of food, such as burgers, meat, spaghetti, prime rib steak, etc.. Aika, wearing a white, frilly dress with a pink floral pattern, a white sunhat with decorative sunflowers and a pair of sunglasses on top, and an orange backpack, and Kumi, wearing a white shirt with red polka dots and a pair of sunglasses over her eyes, sit down with him. Just as Luffy is about to eat, a waiter comes up and puts his hand on his shoulder.

"Whoa, whoa, buddy!" he exclaimed. "Didn't you read that sign over there?"

He then pointed to a sign that read "DO NOT TAKE MORE THAN YOU CAN EAT".

"Yeah, we read it," Luffy answered. "What's the problem?"

"Well, clearly, you can't eat that even half that much-" the waiter started, but then, in the blink of an eye, half the food had disappeared already, and Luffy's stomach was slightly bulging. As for Aika and Kumi, the two had visible crumbs on their faces.

"What were you saying there, pal?" Luffy asked.

"…Never mind," the waiter muttered as he turned. "Great…another one."

"Man, Nami was right about this place," Luffy said as he ate a piece of prime rib. "This place has just about everything and then some!"

" _Yeah, they even have melon meringue pie!"_ Kumi said, holding a piece of pie in front of her before she started eating it. _"Mmm~! So yummy!"_

As they ate, Aika spotted someone near the entrance. It was the black jaguar, Kuro Diablo, who looked around, as if to check if he were being followed before he moved onward. The young D. Carrier blinked before she got down from her chair and prepared to follow the cat, but Kumi soon took notice and followed after her.

" _Whoa, whoa, whoa! Aika!"_ Kumi called. _"What are you doing?"_

"Look," Aika said as she pointed at Kuro Diablo. "It's that talking jaguar."

" _Yeah, so what if it is?"_ Kumi asked. _"It's not really any of our business what he's doing."_

"But don't you think he's acting kinda weird?" asked Aika. "In fact…I think those whole place feels pretty weird. I've had this funny feeling since we first got to this city."

" _Aika, all I know is that we're wasting valuable time feasting on expensive and delicious food,"_ Kumi answered before she turned and walked back to the table. _"Let's just pig out like Luffy's doing until we feel like we'll burst. Besides, I want more of that melon meringue pie."_

No response.

" _Uh…Aika?"_ Kumi asked as she looked back…only to see her best friend, morphing into her Wolf Form as she slipped out of the buffet, following Kuro Diablo from a safe sister. _"Ohh, great. Not again…"_

She then glanced back at Luffy, who was still devouring all the food he could reach…some of them from a different table.

"… _Maybe Luffy won't notice we're gone for a few…ten minutes…"_ the Akita pup speculated before she turned and followed Aika out of the buffet. _"Hey, Aika! Wait up!"_

She soon caught up and glared at Aika, who smiled at her.

" _If we get in trouble, I know who to blame,"_ Kumi said as she glared at the wolf-girl.

"Noted," Aika replied.

* * *

Review, please!


End file.
